1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluid line with a pipe provided with a sleeve of a woven or braided fabric, wherein the pipe, in turn, includes at least one conductor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A fluid line of the above-described type is frequently used in motor vehicles for heating a fluid which freezes or becomes viscous at low temperatures.
For example, DE 199 15 228 A1 discloses a heatable fluid line of the above-described type for a brake system of a motor vehicle, wherein a middle rubber layer is provided on an inner pipe of rubber, and wherein a reinforcing fabric forming the sleeve is embedded in the middle rubber layer, and wherein the middle rubber layer is surrounded by a radially outer rubber layer. An electrical heating conductor is woven or braided into the reinforcing fabric. The manufacture of this fluid line having several layers is complicated.